Suspect: Casey Turner
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: A few scenes from a dream I had a while back after a SVU marthon. PLEASE REVIEW. Some bad language.
1. Scene 1

SVU: Fan scene

The seventeen year old suspect, Casey Turner stares at his hands as he taps his fingers on the desk in the interrogation room. Casey is a young handsome athlete, with dark black eyes and hair that is brush forward. Casey patiently waits to see why he is here. After a few more moments, detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson enter the room.

Olivia has a file in her hand. "You know Casey, you made it pretty hard out there for me and my partner to find you. Do you usually run all five blocks when you see policemen or was that just for us?"

"Look, I needed to get back home my dad doesn't like my little sister being home alone," Casey responds coldly. "Someone needs to be there to watch her or she could get hurt."

Elliot rolls up his sleeves up before he folds his arms across his chest. "Your sister is fourteen years old. What trouble could she possibly get in?"

"She likes to snoop around things she shouldn't and she can get hurt," Casey replies. "Haven't you ever heard that curiously kill the cat?"

Detective Stabler takes a quick glance back and then refocuses on Casey. "Well I've heard of it, but it's not your sister's well being you're worry about? You're worry about her finding the pictures you took or maybe you know the rope you use to tie up the girls at your school with." Stabler leans against the mirror.

"You mean those sluts at my school." Casey leans forward, placing his hand over his chest. "They threw themselves at me and when I said I didn't want to have anything else to do with them they said they were going to set me up for rape." He bring his hand back down.

Olivia walks closer to the desk, opening the folder. She places four sets of pictures on the table. "Then you wouldn't mind explaining why four of them have rope burns would you tough guy?"

Casey looks down at the pictures. "They said they like it ruff." Casey brings his head up. "They're the ones who brought this stuff over to use."

"Then explain this." Olivia brings out three photos of three of the girls beat, having black eyes. "Three of the girls you claim threw themselves at you are lesbians so why would they want anything from you."

Casey looks straight into Olivia's eyes. "You never know what a person is now-a-days. One minute they're straight, next their gay, and then they become bi."

Olivia points to the pictures. "Yeah, these girls clearly stated they are into girls." Olivia turns to her partner. "Now what were the words they use, Elliot?"

Elliot pushes himself off the wall. "I believe it was not with stupid guys who couldn't get it up."

Casey stands up, slamming his hands on the desk. "That's a lie. I didn't have any trouble performing on those little bitches. You should have heard them screaming for more. They scratch up my back with their sick fantasies."

"Or did they scratch it up, trying to get you to let go of them?" Olivia questions.

Casey looks at both of them in turn. "Tell me, do you believe every slut that walks into this place and cries rape. Because I'm pretty sure you've wasted a lot of your time."

"Is that's how you think it works?" Olivia asks. "I bet in your little world every no means yes."

The door opens again to see the captain enter. Olivia and Elliot look over at him. "Elliot, I need to see you for a moment?" The captain leaves the room and the detective follows.

Olivia throws the file on the desk. She bends over the desk. "You told them that no one would believe a bitch like them."

"That's right, because I didn't do anything," Casey declares.

"You rape them and told them that you were giving them what every woman had to have a man that would treat them like a bitch," Olivia says strongly. "That's how you feel about all women isn't it?" The two have a cold stare off. "You think we're all bitches that need to be bent over so a man like you can give us exactly what we need."

"That's right," Casey answers. "Every bitch needs a dick."


	2. Scene 2

Casey is in the cage with his lawyer, Alex Cabot, and his little sister Ashley. Casey is pacing back and forth behind his lawyer who is sitting at the table with Alex. Ashley stands behind Alex. Casey comes towards the table. "What are they even doing here?"

"Ashley," Alex says.

"You have to tell them what Jerry did to you," Ashley tells her brother.

"You mean our father," Casey replies aggressively.

Ashley is on a verge of tears. "That man is not our father."She gestures her hand towards him. "Just think of what he's done to you. How can you call a man like that a father?"

Casey stares coldly at his sister. "Because he made me a man, see you wouldn't understand because you're a little bitch."

Casey's lawyer looks back at him. "That isn't helping your case."

Casey gazes over at his lawyer. "It doesn't matter because I'm going to jail anyway." He turns away from the group.

Ashley folds her arms across her chest. "If you won't tell them then I will show them. I'll show them the tape he made."

Casey quickly turns back around. He slams his hands on the desk. "You better not or for your shake you better hope I never get out of this cage."

"A man doesn't threaten his little sister," Alex states. "A real man owns up to the truth."

Casey looks over at the ADA like she is stupid. "How would you know what a real man is? Last I check you didn't have something swinging between your legs."

"No, but I know plenty that do," Alex responds. "Now your sister is trying to save you from being in here." Casey looks at his sister as Alex talks. "My best advice if there's something that you need to tell us you should."

"Don't judge what my client is do, Alex," Casey's lawyer states.

"I'm only trying to help him out," Alex replies. She looks back to Casey. "So what's it going to be, Casey? Do you really want to be a man or some little boy who's going to use some second rate defense to not prove his guilt?" Casey eyes her.

At court the next day, Casey is in the witness stand. Alex comes up to the witness stand. "So are you admitting to raping all four victims and not consensual sex gone wrong?"

Casey leans into the mic. "Yes."

"No further questions," Alex says. She heads back to her table. "Your witness."

Casey's lawyer gets up and heads for the stand. "You admitted that you went after these women, why?"

"My father, told me to do it," Casey answers.

"So you just did it because daddy told you to?" his lawyer questions. "Was there any specific thing that may have scared you into doing it?" Alex observes the conversation.

"My father, threaten to treat me just like a woman until I did," Casey responds.

"Now what does that mean, treat you like a woman?" she asks.

"My father, taught me that every girl is nothing more than a whore," Casey replies. "That all they wanted was a guy to treat them like his bitch."

"And he was going to treat you like his bitch?" the lawyer asks.

Casey shallows hard. He first looks around the courtroom, before he speaks. He mostly stares at his ex-girlfriend Cindy and his sister. "He wasn't, he actually did it a month before I raped my girlfriend."

Casey's lawyer comes straight up the stand, standing face to face with Casey. "What exactly did he do?"

Casey lowers his gaze. "He tied me up, stripped me down like I was a piece of trash, slap me around and…" Casey looks completely away from his lawyer and doesn't finish his sentence.

"Come on Casey," his lawyer says. "What did he do after all of that?"

"He…" Casey can't get the words out. Alex Cabot, Ashley, and Cindy all stand up.

"Come on Casey, you can do it," his lawyer tells him. "You said you wanted to be a man. Don't be afraid to tell the truth."

Casey looks straight at his lawyer. "He used the biggest dido he could find and shoved it up my ass. One time he did it so hard I ended up bleeding through my pants during class. Everyone said I was on my period."

"That couldn't have been easy," his lawyer responds. "A strong young man like yourself reduce to being called a little girl. Two of the girls Nelly Crossgrass and Lily Susen were in that class you bled out in correct?"

"They were the ones who started to whole thing," Casey replies. "They joked that I might not be man enough to take them, but I surely was woman enough."

"Did your father do anything else to you besides this humiliating since of sexuality?" the lawyer questions.

"Since I was twelve years old when he adopted me and my sister he showed me these videos of women getting raped by men," Casey answers. "He told me I couldn't go to bed until I got off on it. He also showed me these sites that talked about different tactics to use on women."

Casey's lawyer walks away from the stand. "So it seems since your adoption your father was trying to make you become a rapist." He turns around to face his client.

"Objection, Jerry Turner is a well known activist against rape on women," Alex states.

Casey's lawyer looks back at the ADA. "So he claims." The lawyer turns back around. "But how many times have we've seen great men in the public eye have secret lives before. Casey, is there anything you can use to claim what you speak is true?"

Casey takes a breath. The young man gazes down as he nodes. "He made a video of it so that I would never forget how it feels to be a bitch. It's in his office."


End file.
